


For The First Time

by orphan_account



Series: Dream Come True [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo doesn't know where to touch, feeling almost starved as he gives into his urges. Cris feels so good underneath him, muscles covered in soft skin, a beautiful toffee where it peaks out from under his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack: ain't nobody by felix

The blanket pools onto the floor as they kiss, forgotten as they share eachothers warmth. 

Leo doesn't know where to touch, feeling almost starved as he gives into his urges. Cris feels so good underneath him, muscles covered in soft skin, a beautiful toffee where it peaks out from under his clothes.

Cristiano seems to have the same problem too, hands everywhere as they kissed eachother. He swallows the moans that slip out of Leo's mouth as he rucks his clothes up, palms slipping up his sensitive sides.

Leo trembles against him, unable to stop himself from grinding down, almost feverish with want.

In the end it's Cris who slows it down, steadying Leo with his hands on his hips. The kisses become heavier, as Cris lingers and swipes his tongue into Leo's mouth.

Eventually Leo has to pull away, pressing his cheek against Cris's as he struggles to catch his breath. Every inch of him feels hot and heavy, from his head to his toes.

No words are exchanged between them as Cris grips the back of his thighs, giving Leo time to wrap his arms around his shoulders before he lifts him up.

It sets the blood rushing to Leo's head, like he's just scored a goal on the pitch. Cris is gentle though as he makes his way towards the stairs, holding Leo up like he weighs nothing.

Leo'd be ashamed later to admit the way he writhed in Cris's arms, turned on by the feeling of Cris's waist in between his legs. He was almost wanton as he grinded down against him, pressing sucking kisses into his strong neck.

Cris seemed to speed up significantly after that, barely giving Leo any warning before he was pitched forward - landing on his own bed with a bounce.

He didn't leave Leo cold for long though, and was instantly on top of him, resuming their make out session.

Leo accepted him back between his legs without a second thought, fingers pulling at the back of Cris's shirt. He seemed to get the hint, pulling away from Leo to reveal miles and miles of tanned, toned skin.

It was mouth watering, like something out of a movie.

Leo didn't realise he'd said that aloud until Cris smirked.

"Wanna touch?", Cris teased, "I don't usually do for my fans but I'll make an acception for you".

Leo knew he was joking but he still pushed up, dragging his palms down Cris's chest, across his abs and down until his fingers caught on Cris's jeans.

"I wasn't done speaking", Cris said breathlessly, "I was going to say you only got to touch if I did too".

Leo grinned at that, not bothering to reply as he craned his neck to lick a stripe up Cris's chest.

Cris buried his hands into Leo's hair and kissed the smile right off his face.

His fingers slipping under Leo's shirt prompted him to lift up his arms, shivering as his skin was bared to the room. His breathe stuttered as he looked at the dark look in Cris's eyes as towered over him, eyes hungry as they traced over his skin.

This time it was Cris worshipping Leo as he pushed him onto his back with a firm hand on his chest, lips trailing along Leo's stomach.

It made his muscles clench, especially when Cris flicked his tongue along one of Leo's nipples.

"So tiny", Cris murmured, almost to himself as he caught the nub between his teeth. It brought a cry from Leo's mouth, his fingers running through Cris's gelled hair as he moved onto the opposite side.

"Is this okay?", Cris asked, pressing chaste kiss against Leo's lips as his fingers settled on the buttons of his jeans.

Leo nodded his head, arm settled over his eyes as he tried to catch his breathe. He was pliant as Cris peeled his jeans down, lifting his legs so he could pull them off along with his socks.

Cris kissed both his thighs as they were revealed, hands running down his legs. Patiently he set about covering them in gentle kisses, pressing a kiss to the insole of Leo's foot as he reached the bottom.

It set Leo aflame with affection and love - so much love he was almost frightened by the strength of it.

Leo knew the flush was spreading down from his face on to his chest as he gripped Cris's biceps, pulling him back up for another kiss.

He tried to pour all of his emotions into that kiss, whimpering when Cris's clothed crotch pressed against his, clad only in his underwear.

"Come on", Leo muttered impatiently, pawing at the others jeans.

Cris laughed as he slowed his hands, pushing them away he undid his own belt, and turned to sit down as he kicked them off.

Leo groaned as he saw the cr7s. 

"Don't worry, I'll buy you your own collection soon", Cris teased, crawling back between his legs as they kissed. Leo's lips felt almost numb from kissing, plump and abused from the other nibbling on them.

Leo's nail scrapped over Cris's back as they rutted against eachother, the bed creaking underneath him as Cris grinded his crotch down - almost in a parody of fucking him.

"Oh God", Leo gasped, throwing his head back against the bed at the steady pressure building up inside him.

His gasp broke off into a whine when Cris pulled away, fingering the waistband of Leo's underwear before he slowly peeled them off, giving Leo time to protest.

This time it was Cris who cursed, hands slipping underneath Leo to palm his ass.

"You're perfect", Cris said, stealing another kiss as he trailed his lips down Leo's chest.

Leo breathing stop as he felt Cris move lower, nose hitting against his pelvis. It was only when Cris licked a strip along the side of his cock that he made a noise, somewhere between a moan and a cry.

"Cris", Leo begged, hand cradling Cris's neck as they other's lips surrounded his cock. Everything was tight and wet and white hot then as Cris laved his tongue along the slit of his cock.

It'd never felt so good before.

Especially when he pushed up onto his elbows, watching Cris's head bop up and down on his lap, lip caught between his teeth because he couldn't believe the sight.

"Cris", Leo whispered, his other hand pulling on the bedsheets as he tried not to thrust upperwards.

When Cris finally pulled off with a pop, Leo was a panting mess, mouth open wide as he took gulps of breathe. 

He protested when Leo pulled as his shoulders, reluctantly letting him lick the taste of salt and pre-cum from his mouth. 

"Take those off", Leo ordered, smiling when Cris raised an eyebrow at the tone but did as requested, moving away long enough to wrestle off his underwear.

When he shuffled back his cock was bopping between his legs, rock hard and leaking pre-cum. Cris watched with fascination as Leo's fingers reached out, index finger swiping away the pre-cum from the tip.

He'd moved before Leo had even finished licking it clean, following the taste with his own tongue.

It felt amazing to finally touch eachother without the barrier of clothes, both of their bodies hot and feverish.

"My drawer", Leo murmured, hands circling the base of his own cock, slowly jacking himself off. It took all of Cris's willpower to look where he'd said, recovering the bottle of lube that was there. Along with the condoms.

Cris was embarrassed by the clench in his stomach as he saw them, especially when he realised several were missing. 

Leo seemed to have noticed his sudden change, face flushing as he saw what Cris was looking at.

"My toys... I like having them wrapped", Leo croaked slowly, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the look on Cris's face.

It was only when he felt the other settle back between his thighs, breathe ghosting against his neck, that he peaked them open.

"You like to use toys?", Cris asked, popping open the bottle of lube and pouring it onto his fingers. Neither of them carried when it dripped down onto the sheets.

"Mhmm", Leo hummed bashfully, body twitching when Cris's fingers pressed against his entrance. Leo had started using them a lot more since Cris started coming around.

"Not anymore', Cris teased, "you wouldn't need them".

Leo giggled at that, smiling with his bottom lip caught between his teeth as Cris slowed pushed a finger inside of him.

It was Cris who groaned this time, practically salivating as his finger sunk into the tight, plush heat.

He spend his time fingering Leo, watching every twitch and moan before he found Leo's prostate. Then he relentlessly pressed against, making Leo writhe against the bed as he did.

"Please, I need you inside of me", Leo begged, too far gone to feel ashamed of how needy he sounded. Not that Cris seemed to care as he groaned and pressed his forehead against Leo's damp collar bone.

Cris's hands shuck as he opened the condom packaging, teeth gritted together as he slid it down over his own throbbing cock.

It didn't help his self control when Leo hitched his legs up, holding himself open like a present for Cris, who wasted no time shuffling forward and nudging his cock against his entrance.

Leo felt just as amazing inside as he'd imagined, tight like a vice around Cris's cock even after he'd spend so long fingering him.

Leo for his own part was silent, face a picture of bliss as Cris filled him up, not stopping until his balls nestling against Leo's plump ass.

"You're perfect", Cris said, knowing he was repeating himself as he stole another kiss.

Leo urged him on, legs winding around his waist as he pulled him impossibly closer - reminding Cris of the strength there as his thighs almost bruised him.

Cris was never one to wilt under pressure though, as he picked up a pace that brought the slack jawed look back onto Leo's face.

It felt electrifying to finally be doing this after being so close for so long, for holding himself back for so long.

Leo was beautiful underneath him, pale skin flushed and eyes dark and lidded as he looked up at Cris above him.

He linked their hands together, pressing them into the pillow as he pressed down into Leo, fucking him languidly. Leo strained up to kiss him, teeth catching on his bottom lip as if daring him to speed up.

Still Cris fucked him slow and deep, enjoying the feeling of every inch sliding in and out. It didn't take long for Leo to begin writhing underneath, curses slipping sharply from his mouth as he tried to pull Cris harder into him with his legs.

"Please Cris", Leo whimpered, "I'm so close".

That was all the encouragement Cris needed as he pushed back up, holding Leo's linked hands against his own waist as he picked up pace.

The sound of their skin smacking together and bed creaking underneath was almost obscenly loud, it completely drowned out the quiet sounds falling from Leo's lips as he approached his orgasm.

It made him grin as he saw Leo cum untouched, fucking him through his orgasm as he targeted his prostate with each thrust.

That grin turned into almost a grimace as he followed suit, spurred over the edge by the sight of Leo painting his own stomach white and the feeling of him clenching around him.

"I love you so much", Cris gasped, mouth crashing down against Leo's as the other petted his hair as he came down from his high.

Cris wasn't sure how many minutes he lost, but he eventually realised he was probably crushing Leo under his heavy weight - only when he tried to pull away, Leo tightened his legs.

"Say it again", Leo said quietly, eyes dark and fathomless as he gazed up at him.

"I love you, Lionel Messi", Cris said softly, heart soaring as he said the words again.

"I love you too", Leo murmured, sounding emotional as he blinked away tears. Cris soothed him through it, still inside Leo as he brushed the tears away.

Cris knew he'd never get sick of telling Leo that he loved him, and he just knew that Leo felt the same as they whispered it against eachothers lips like a prayer. 

They spend the rest of the night like that, plastered together as they ran their hands all over one another - unable to believe their luck. Unable to believe they could find love like that.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit dirtier than I had planned but these things happen as I write them so I decided to go with the flow - I imagine there was a bit of tension to resolve. For all my dirty readers, walah! I hope you enjoyed reading this, tell me what you thought in the comments below too!
> 
> P.s: I'm kind of taking requests for new ideas so tell me here or on my tumblr!


End file.
